


Chuck Versus the Cliche

by Medie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderbending, Other, Porn Battle, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's always been a little crap about keeping track. She goes weeks without thinking about it, more than she should, but it's the same every time and she always ends up face first in Thai takeout and Lost in Space marathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus the Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) prompt girl!Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin, baby

She finds out three weeks before everything goes to hell.

Chuck's always been a little crap about keeping track. She goes weeks without thinking about it, more than she should, but it's the same every time and she always ends up face first in Thai takeout and Lost in Space marathons. Bryce pretty much reacts the same way as Ellie; buys her gear and brings her dinner. 

Okay, he also totally takes care of the cramps with--like--the best orgasms _ever_ and Ellie just used Midol, but that's kind of how this whole thing happens and kind of how she realizes it. 

Bryce brings Thai back to the dorm after his last class and she's so deep in code she doesn't notice until he waves a box under her nose. "Oh my god," she breathes out, "I am _starving_." 

"You forgot dinner again, didn't you?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Chuck makes a one-handed swipe for the noodles. She is totally on a roll right now. "What is the sacrifice of hunger in the face of revolutionizing Zorg as we know it?"

"You know what marathon coding does to you, Bartowski." 

She tips her head back to look at him. "Gimme the damn noodles or never, ever have sex again." Okay, so that's not really much of a threat because, _really_ , but she's going with what she's got.

And, weirdly, it works because Bryce hands over her noodles. 

"Awesome," she says, wedging it in her lap and holding out her hand. "Fork me." 

It takes her that awkward silence to clue in to what she just said and, when she looks up, he's grinning at her.

And she can feel the blush and, oh my god, she is so not interested in dinner right now. Bryce sweeps a look over her that is pretty much never not going to be the hottest thing ever, and yeah, her poker face absolutely _sucks_ and she so does not care.

"You know," Bryce says, still giving her that look, "Thai always is better cold." 

Chuck doesn't throw herself at him, but that's only because noodles are not to be toyed with. Also, she's totally a klutz, but whatever, she ends up in Bryce's lap anyway. Her bra goes sailing across the room and, seriously, she is still wearing her shirt. "You know that is supposed to be a top secret chick thing, right?" she says, pulling of her shirt, and throwing it aside. "Some day, you have _got_ to tell me how you do that."

"Not a chance," Bryce says, grinning. He runs his fingers up and down her back, lightly skimming the skin. She goes with the gentle push forward and lets herself enjoy the play of his mouth over her chest. 

"I suppose," she mumbles, as he works his way up, "that this is where I say 'I'll make it worth your while' huh?"

Bryce noses against her neck, pressing a soft, chaste kiss against the skin beneath her ear. "Probably." He kisses her neck again. He hasn't shaved so, yes, she whimpers maybe a lot because that is _such_ a thing for her.

She sighs and squirms in his lap. He rocks up into it and, god yes, that's good. Her voice is thick with pleasure, sounding like someone way hotter than she is, when she asks, "Any suggestions?" 

"Don't worry about it, Chuck. You've already got that covered."

She doesn't believe him, she never does when he pulls that sweet routine, but he works a hand down her sweats and she doesn't care. Seriously. His fingers are _magic_.

She might be muttering nonsense, but his hands are down her sweats and she's maybe riding his finger and, "--why are you not--you totally should--" and he's got two fingers in and Chuck finishes the sentence in Klingon and, holy god, this shouldn't be so hot. 

Okay, so maybe it should be, because his fingers are gone, he's lifting her up and her bed's like two steps away. 

He dumps her on her back, grins down at her, and god, she's probably in love with the jerk who is just _looking at her_. "Oh my god," she throws her pillow, "Could you just be going down on me already?"

Bryce snickers, but her pants are sliding down her hips and that is so, so much better. Progress is always good, though not half as good as the feeling when his mouth closes over her clit.

"I'd complain about you being so damn good at _everything_ , but since I'm pretty much reaping the benefits right now, I'll just complain later."

Which, no, she won't. She really, really won't. She is so ridiculously turned on that she might not even remember her own name. 

Bryce slides fingers back into her, tonguing her clit, and she pretty much loses track after that. He always takes it like it's some kind of personal challenge to make her come a bunch of times before he does. Knowing him, he's got some kind of personal best list in his head that he tries to beat every time.

She doesn't come again with him, but she is so not complaining right now, because, hello, her spine is _liquid_ thank you very much and, holy god, she is never, ever getting out of this bed ever again.

She might say that last part out loud, because Bryce is laughing into her neck. "Not a bad idea, but can it be a different bed? This one's a little small." 

"Whatever," she says, giving him a shove. "Bring me noodles, man, and we shall feast." 

He laughs at her, but gets her noodles anyway.

It's a few days before she really thinks about how long it's been. A few days before she starts doing the math in her head and picks up like a dozen pregnancy tests at lunch. 

She is so very knocked up right now and it doesn't even matter. It doesn't matter because three weeks later she's packing her bags and calling Ellie.

Pregnant, kicked out of college, and alone. 

Cliche bingo, right?


End file.
